One-shot
by lasolitaire
Summary: One-shot
1. un rendez-vous désobligeant

Natsuki se dirigea vers son dortoir quand elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ne prêtant pas plus attention, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Nao la regardant avec un … un sourire ? Mai fixa Natsuki avait un regard maternelle.

- « Qu'est-ce-que t'as encore fait Spider ? »

- « Oi Chiot ! Je parlais juste d'un truc à Mai »

- « Un truc ? »

Nao rougit… _Attends Nao rougit ?_ « Je … Je crois que je suis …. amoureuse »

Natsuki resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait partir en courant, faire ses valises face à la catastrophe naturelle que pourrait déclencher ses propos, ou rire tellement la situation lui paraissait impossible. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Après s'être calmée, elle fixa Nao semblant attendre quelque chose « Quoi ? »

- « Ecoute Mutt ! Mai me conseille alors si tu pouvais aller faire joujou avec ta balle. T'y comprend rien à l'amour alors t'es d'aucune utilité !»

Natsuki souffla et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle fit mine de ne pas écouter mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en savoir plus. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'aurait cru que Nao pourrait aimer… Rien qu'à y penser, Natsuki sentit un sentiment d'horreur l'entourer. _Elle peut être une véritable femme de temps en temps... _Cette pensée glaça Natsuki au plus profond de son être…

- « Vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ? »

- « On s'est pas encore officiellement rencontrées. On se parle depuis plus de 3 semaines sur le réseau de l'Académie »

_Pff quand la personne va voir qu'elle a affaire à Nao, elle va s'enfuir en courant…_

- « Mais tu es sûre que c'est elle ? »

- « Puisque j'te le dis Mai.»

_Elle … Venant de Nao, je ne devrais même pas être étonnée qu'elle joue dans les deux équipes. Je plains la pauvre femme quand elle verra que son flirt s'avère être une veuve noire…_

- « Elle t'a dit quoi exactement ? »

- « Elle s'est décrite et ensuite en parlant j'ai compris que c'était elle »

- « Elle t'a dit son prénom ? »

Nao secoua la tête « Non mais je sais qu'elle aime le thé, possède une place importante dans l'Académie et est en dernière année »

Natsuki faillit tomber de son lit. _C'est de Shizuru qu'elle est amoureuse…_ _Shizuru n'est pas aussi désespérée et suicidaire pour s'intéresser à Nao._ Natsuki continua son espionnage en attendant le moment où Nao annoncerait qu'elle s'est prise un vent magistral de la part de Shizuru. _Ma douce Shizuru… Comment as-tu envoyé boulé cette incapable de Nao. J'espère que le discours sera distrayant…_

- « Oui en effet ! Ça ressemble pas mal à la Kaichou »

- « C'est elle, j'en suis sûre »

- « Et elle sait que c'est toi ? »

Nao rougit d'autant plus mais hocha la tête…. _Attend Nao hoche la tête ?_ Natsuki avait d'un coup un sentiment de colère l'envahissant

- « Nous avons beaucoup parlé et j'ai décidé de lui dire il y a cinq jours environs. Plus on se découvre et plus on s'apprécie. Jusqu'à hier où on s'est rendues compte que l'on était vraiment attirées l'une par l'autre et qu'on devrait aller plus loin. »

Natsuki déboula dans la pièce « Tu sors avec Shizuru ? »

Nao regarda incrédule Natsuki « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Chiot. Mais oui, nous avons notre premier rendez-vous demain soir »

- « Demain soir ? »

Nao hocha la tête « Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lui retourner ses sentiments et il semblerait que je sois cette personne. Alors ne t'avise pas de lui en parler car nous voulons être discrètes et nous aimer en tranquillité. »

Natsuki fixa durement Nao puis attrapa sa veste

- « Où est-ce que tu vas Natsuki ? »

- « Dois sortir avant de faire un massacre »

Natsuki fulmina et sortit da la pièce en claquant la porte. « J'aimerais tellement voir la tête de Shizuru quand elle va devoir lui expliquer notre rendez-vous… »

Mai, quant à elle, fixa la porte « Elle va te tuer Nao. Tu sais très bien ce que représente Shizuru pour elle »

Nao se releva « Elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Pas de ma faute si j'ai saisi la perche avant elle»

Mai secoua la tête « Je vais chercher une solution pour calmer Natsuki »

Nao murmura un « faible » à l'intention de Mai tout en sortant du couloir

Natsuki monta un escalier en grandes enjambées et cogna de toutes ses forces à une porte. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle fulmina davantage et se redirigea vers la salle de conseil. Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle ne prit pas le temps de cogner et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec faisant face aux différents membres du conseil. Haruka allait crier de toutes ses forces mais Natsuki la devança « FRONT LARGE TU LA FERME ET TU SORS ! »

Haruka regarda un instant Natsuki, ne sachant pas si elle devait répliquer ou … et bien avoir peur de l'aura meurtrière entourant notre louve. Haruka fut trainée dehors par Yukino qui avait senti la menace représentée par Kuga. Natsuki regarda glacialement Reito qui sourit maladroitement « T'ATTEND QUOI POUR FOUTRE LE CAMPS AUSSI ! T'AS BESOIN QUE JE TE SORTE PAR LA PEAU DU CUL ?»

Suite aux paroles si délicates de Natsuki, celui-ci décida de… et bien de sortir de son plein gré. Shizuru fixa Natsuki ne sachant pas comment prendre sa solitaire vu l'humeur noire de celle-ci. En parlant de celle-ci, elle avait claqué la porte fortement et s'avança dangereusement vers le bureau de la Kaichou. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement derrière son éternel masque de courtoisie.

Natsuki serra de toutes ses forces le rebord du bureau « MERDE SHIZURU C'EST DE NAO QU'ON PARLE LA !»

Shizuru regarda incrédule Natsuki étant rouge comme une tomate « Ara… »

- « PAS D'ARA ! JUSTE DES EXPLICATIONS ! »

Shizuru essaya de maintenir son regard dans celui de sa louve mais impossible, ses iris brulés face à la rage dansant dans les yeux verts émeraude. Shizuru essaya de calmer les tensions « Natsuki ne doit pas s'énerver de cette manière. Nao possède de bons côtés même si Natsuki ne les a pas encore découvert »

- « Ne défend pas Spider ! Non mais je rêve depuis quand tu… c'est avec moi que tu devrais et pas avec elle »

Shizuru se releva et s'assied sur son bureau, faisant face au regard meurtri de Natsuki « De quoi parles-tu exactement ? »

- « De ton rencard avec cette araignée sans cervelle »

Shizuru décrypta et émit un léger sourire « Natsuki est jalouse de Nao ?»

- « Pff même pas en rêve »

- « Alors pourquoi Natsuki réagit de cette manière ? »

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru mais n'émit aucune parole. Le visage rouge de celle-ci donnait toutes les réponses à notre buveuse de thé « Dois-je comprendre que Natsuki veut un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

Natsuki tourna les talons « Je prends cela pour un non. Dans ce cas je peux accepter la proposition de Nao »

- « NON ! »

Natsuki s'était jetée sur Shizuru, stupéfaite par la rapidité de mouvements et de réponse

Natsuki avait ses jambes entre celles de Shizuru, qui suite à l'action se retrouvait en position assise sur son bureau. Natsuki avait ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Shizuru, qui se servait de ses propres mains pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Shizuru essaya de garder son calme « Rassure-toi ma Natsuki. Je serais toujours ton amie même si je sors avec Nao »

Natsuki fixa Shizuru et ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la Kaichou « Ne sors pas avec cette araignée stupide »

Shizuru fixait les lèvres et gémit intérieurement « Alors avec qui devrais-je sortir ? »

Natsuki semblait troublée par la réponse mais ne répondit pas. Elle sentit cependant deux bras autours de son cou « Natsuki … devrais-je sortir avec toi ? »

Natsuki déglutit fortement et sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Le corps chaud de Shizuru ne faisait qu'un avec le sien. Shizuru émit une légère parole dans le cou de sa rebelle « Je devrais remercier Nao »

Natsuki se décala quelque peu de l'étreinte et fixa Shizuru ayant un sourire satisfait. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le visage de Natsuki afficha une émotion beaucoup plus sombre. Elle essaya de parler avec une voix douce mais en vain « Elle s'est foutue de ma gueule c'est ça ? ». Shizuru hocha la tête, toujours avec un sourire satisfait.

Natsuki allait se rediriger vers son dortoir pour…. Eh bien écraser une certaine araignée mais se sentit ramener vers un corps chaud lui murmurant « Natsuki aura tout le privilège de demander des explications à Nao plus tard. Nous avons une longue nuit rien qu'à nous mon mignon louveteau d'amour »

De l'autre côté de la porte, une jeune femme souffla. Elle se redirigea vers un dortoir et après avoir refermé la porte explosa de rire « Franchement Chiot t'es trop facile à emmerder ! Genre, je pourrais être en amour pour cette vipère accro au thé ! Beaucoup trop facile. J'vais devoir trouver mieux la prochaine fois…»


	2. Questionnaire

En mode commando, une jeune femme tapa à la porte de la Kaichou déposant un dictaphone ainsi qu'une feuille de papier sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et, ne voyant personne, décida de la refermer quand elle vit les éléments à terre. Elle les ramassa et referma la porte. Elle enclencha le bouton marche et écouta

- « Tu es prête Natsuki ? »

- « Ouai »

_Ara c'est la voix de Mai-san et de Ma Natsuki…._

- « Alors le principe est simple. Tu dois dans un premier temps citer une chose, un aliment et une personne dont tu ne pourrais pas te passer »

- « Heu déjà ma moto, ma mayo et… »

- « Je vais accepter la mayo même si ça n'est qu'un aliment pour toi. Et la personne ? »

- « Je peux pas passer ? »

- « Natsuki ! »

- « Ok laisse-moi réfléchir »

- « Y'a pas à réfléchir. Dis le premier prénom qui te vient à l'esprit »

- « Hai ! Shizuru ? »

_Ara Ara je suis flattée qu'elle pense à moi. Fu Fu Fu où cela va-t-il nous mener ?_

- « Bien maintenant tu as trois questions et à chacune d'entre elles, tu dois associer la mayo, la moto ou Shizuru mais t'as pas le droit d'utiliser deux fois la même réponse »

- « Ok »

- « Voici la question 1. Je te laisse la regarder par toi-même »

- « Heu Mai c'est quoi cette question ? »

- « Tu as promis de jouer le jeu. C'est pour aider Nao que l'on fait ça. Apparemment elle va gagner un pari ou un truc comme ça si elle arrive à faire participer plusieurs personnes alors mets-y du tiens !»

- « Hai ! Mayo »

Shizuru saisit la feuille de papier _Question 1 : Cite ce dont tu pourrais te passer sans problème_

- « Ok. Voici la question 2 »

- « Moto »

Shizuru saisit la feuille de papier _Question 2 : Cite ce dont tu pourrais te passer durant un week-end_

- « Bien la troisième question. Je te laisse lire la dernière question»

- « Shizuru »

- « Tu vois c'était pas difficile »

- « Oi ! J'suis pas bête. C'est logique que j'associe la question 3 à Shizuru. Stupide araignée, elle a intérêt à le gagner son pari stupide.»

- « Tu ne veux pas connaître ce qui se cache là-dessous. Nao va pas tarder »

- « Je te fais confiance pour me le dire demain durant les cours »

Shizuru saisit la feuille de papier _Question 3: Cite ce dont tu ne pourrais jamais te passer car… Ara Ara je ne savais pas ma Natsuki aussi… ecchi_

Shizuru rougit à la vue des mots défilant sous ses yeux _Je devrais peut-être voir mon petit louveteau, ou je devrais dire ma louve en chaleur fu fu fu_

Shizuru se dirigea vers les quartiers de sa solitaire, dictaphone et questionnaire en main. Elle fut accueillie par une Natsuki légèrement endormie

- « Shizuru ? Entre je t'en prie »

Après s'être installée. Natsuki posa la question fatidique « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

- « Ara c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question »

Natsuki regarda Shizuru mais n'eut pas le temps de demander « La troisième question du questionnaire »

- « Ah toi aussi on te la fait ? »

- « Je suis flattée que Natsuki pense à moi de cette manière »

- « La question ne pouvait que t'être associée »

Shizuru rougit et fixa la feuille « Tu es sûre ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules « Tu n'as qu'à la relire et tu verras »

Shizuru rougit davantage mais se hâta de lire « _Cite ce dont tu ne pourrais jamais te passer car tu es tellement accro que tu en rêve la nuit, que tu trembles d'excitations rien qu'à y penser. Ton but ultime est de pouvoir assouvir ton besoin en possédant en entier ce qui pourrait être caractérisée comme obsessionnel chez toi. Tu l'aime et le/la désire et ne peux aller contre cette envie bestiale d'assouvir ta faim. Tu souhaiterais juste pouvoir chaque minute de ta vie être en contact avec et lui faire des choses défiant toutes morales »_

Shizuru avait fini son récit et fixa Natsuki qui était rouge tellement son cerveau avait du mal à interpréter les informations. Elle tenta difficilement « Shi… Shizuru ce n'est...pas ce que tu... »

Shizuru se leva et s'avança en mode prédateur sur Natsuki qui déglutit difficilement « Ara ma Natsuki a laissé parler ses envies. A moi de laisser parler les miennes »

Dans un autre dortoir, une jeune femme jeta un papier à la poubelle légèrement découpé où l'on pouvait lire

_Test de QI pour enfant_

_Question 1 : Parmi les trois éléments de votre choix lequel est l'aliment ? _

_Question 2 : Parmi les trois éléments de votre choix lequel est une chose vous permettant de vous évader ? _

_Question 3 : Parmi les trois éléments de votre choix lequel est une personne ?_

La personne commença à limer ses ongles et émettre avec un sourire satisfait « 15 partout Chiot »


	3. Ne jamais sous-estimer Yukino

Une jeune femme fixait avec attention une de ses camarades. Quand celle-ci sortit de son dortoir, la jeune femme saisit son téléphone « L'araignée sauvage a quitté le nid »

A l'autre bout du fil, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns raccrocha puis tapa un message sur son téléphone « Le voyou est sorti de sa cellule »

Sur le rebord d'un muret, une jeune femme sourit à la vue du message. Elle saisit une enveloppe et la déposa délicatement sur un banc puis se glissa derrière un bosquet

Une jeune femme à lunettes, s'approcha et regardant à droite et à gauche s'assied tout en découvrant les écrits. Elle rougit d'avantage à sa lecture et se redirigea vers le bâtiment, tout en chiffonnant la note.

Dans une salle spécifique de l'académie, la Kaichou faisait face à Nao

- « Ara merci Nao-san pour votre venue »

Celle-ci fixa ses mains ainsi que ses pieds liés à une chaise « C'est pas comme-ci j'avais le choix »

Shizuru s'avança devant Nao et lui murmura à l'oreille « Kanin na mais je le fais pour ma Natsuki »

- « Chiot ? »

Shizuru allait répliquer mais fut interrompue par un coup sur la porte « Je pense que c'est pour vous. Ayez du plaisir Nao-san »

Shizuru sortit de la pièce et Nao regarda incrédule « Yukino ? »

Celle-ci avait le regard sombre « Gomen nasai Nao-san mais je dois vous expliquer quelque chose à propos d'Haruka-chan »

- « Front large ? »

Yukino s'avança de Nao, l'air encore plus sombre « Haruka-chan n'appartient qu'à moi alors vous vous devez de l'oublier »

- « J'demande que ça moi mais c'est pas de ma faute si elle me suit comme mon ombre »

Yukino se plaça sur le bureau de la Kaichou « Je ne vous laisserais pas me retirer mon Haruka »

Nao déglutit difficilement face à la menace Yukino qui portait un regard sadique. La dernière chose qu'on entendit était les demandes de Nao ainsi que de légers cris de stupeurs

Dans un autre dortoir, Natsuki était en compagnie de Shizuru, Aoi et Chie. Ce fut Aoi qui prit la parole « J'espère que Nao ne sera pas trop amochée »

Natsuki portait un regard sadique « Elle est trop coriace pour ne pas survivre »

_Ça t'apprendras à faire croire et t'en prendre à Shizuru… A charge de revanche Spider_


	4. une date qu'on ne peut oublier

Natsuki sortit de son lit en trombe tout en fixant le calendrier lui faisant face _Oh putain j'ai complètement oublié…. Merde merde merde j'ai moins de 24 h ou plutôt moins de 5h pour trouver un truc. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une putain de sieste en plein après-midi… Surtout aujourd'hui…._

Elle s'habilla à la hâte et monta sur sa moto. Tout en roulant, elle réfléchissait désespérément_ Faut que j'assure cette année car l'an dernier j'ai tout foiré… Merde j'ai oublié mon portable chez elle en plus... Pas moyen de la prévenir ou de lui dire…_

Natsuki regarda tout ce qui passait à la portée de ses yeux mais rien ne paraissait lui plaire. Après plus de 4 h de recherche, elle capitula et se dirigea vers un dortoir _Elle va plus que m'en vouloir, si seulement je pourrais au moins… _Natsuki fixa un instant le parterre de fleurs _ça pourrait toujours limiter la casse… Elle va voir que j'ai oublié mais elle me pardonnera sans doute pour l'effort_

Natsuki cogna à une porte et avant même que la propriétaire de la chambre puisse énoncer une parole, elle vit un bouquet de roses et entendit des mots venant de nul part

- Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de ne pas y avoir pensé mais je ne croyais vraiment pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. Je pensais vraiment qu'il me restait une dizaine de jours avant que ça n'arrive mais tu me connais tu sais à quel point je suis du genre à perdre la notion du temps. Je suis pas du genre à préparer ce genre de chose, en plus... Alors s'il te plaît Shizuru, accepte ce petit bouquet et je te promets que je suis à toi tout le reste de la soirée. Pour ton anniversaire, je suis prête à te laisser faire tout ce que tu voudras sans râler ou me défiler

Shizuru fixa Natsuki, rouge de par sa confession, puis prit délicatement le bouquet de fleurs

- Natsuki n'a pas à s'excuser

- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème. Tu es tellement habituée à mes conneries que ça t'étonnes même pas. Tu arrives toujours à me pardonner

- Ara Natsuki n'a pas à être aussi dure avec elle-même

- Je suis vraiment stupide pour oublier l'anniversaire de ma petite-amie

- Natsuki…

- Non c'est vrai ! Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour toujours être aussi aimante et compréhensible

- Natsuki est la seule que j'aime

- Faudrait quand même que tu me dises un jour ce que tu me trouves. Je suis sûre que les nanas de ton fan-club y ont pensé elles

- Natsuki ne devrait pas se comparer à elles

- Je suis vraiment une sous-merde

- Langage Natsuki

- J'ai pas trouvé de mot plus péjoratif vu mon comportement.

Voyant que la discussion n'amènerait à rien, Shizuru alla chercher le téléphone de Natsuki et le lui tendit

- Quelle date lis-tu ?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils mais cligna des yeux

- le 12 décembre

- Ara Natsuki est en avance d'une semaine pour mon anniversaire

Natsuki fixa sans comprendre son téléphone

- Mais dans mon dortoir, tout indique que l'on est le 19 décembre

Shizuru rit légèrement

- Quelqu'un a voulu jouer un tour à ma Natsuki

- Qui pourrait avoir eu une idée aussi … j'ai même pas un mot tellement ça me … rhaaa

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait s'amuser à faire ça ?

- Non je …

Natsuki réfléchit un instant puis grogna légèrement

- Cette araignée stupide a osé venir dans mon dortoir pour… je vais la tuer. Là c'est décidé, le monde des arachnides comptera un membre en moins ce soir

Natsuki sentit une pression sur son bras. Faisant face à Shizuru, celle-ci renifla légèrement

- Ikezu Natsuki me trombe avec Nao

- Hein ?

Celle-ci continua à sangloter

- Ara ma Natsuki laisse rentrer Nao dans son dortoir

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Cette araignée stupide n'a pas besoin ni de ma permission ni d'une clé pour rentrer

Shizuru hoqueta légèrement

- Natsuki n'aime donc pas Nao ?

- Et pis quoi encore c'est de Spider qu'on parle là

- Alors Natsuki n'aime que moi ?

- Je…

- Ikezu Natsuki ne m'aime pas.

- Mais bien sûr que si

- Natsuki me le dirais si c'était le cas

A ce moment précis, Natsuki laissa tomber toutes ses barrières de glaces

- Bien sûr que si je t'aime Shizuru. Tu es la seule pour moi. Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi

Shizuru rougit légèrement et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Natsuki

- Moi aussi je t'aime Mon mignon petit Kabu

- Shiz… Shizuru ne m'appelle pas comme ça

Natsuki fixa Shizuru portant un regard séducteur _Je devrais peut-être partir car là je crois que la situation va déraper_

- J'ai une araignée à écraser. On se voit demain.

Natsuki fut ramenée vers un corps chaud

- Natsuki doit rester ici et tenir ses engagements

- Hein ?

- Ara, j'ai compris que Natsuki serait toute à moi ce soir

- J'ai dit pour ton anniversaire

Celle-ci embrassa légèrement Natsuki puis la poussa contre le mur

- Alors nous allons nous entraîner pour la semaine prochaine. Rassure-toi ma Natsuki, nous avons une semaine toute entière pour pouvoir avoir pleinement satisfaction de nos tentatives.

La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre du couloir était… de légères demandes raisonnées puis des souffles légers se transformant petit à petit en des gémissements de satisfaction… Notamment de Shizuru…

Dans le dortoir de Natsuki, une jeune femme remontait un calendrier numérique

- Je crois que c'est l'une des meilleures idées que j'ai jamais eu. Chiot sera tellement épuisé que je pourrais baisser ma garde durant quelques jours et réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Merci à l'appétit sexuel de la vipère accro du thé.

Elle sortit un calepin de sa poche et ratura une suite de mots. Elle fixa son calepin avec un regard sadique

- Ce plan va me demander beaucoup plus de préparation ! Prépare-toi à en baver Chiot


	5. Nao et l'amour

Légende 

_**Pensée personnage : gras et italique**_

_Lecture d'écrit : Italique_

Dialogue : le reste ^^

* * *

_**Si je mets la main sur le cornichon qui me réveille….**_ Nao ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, et fit face une jeune fille

- Ouai ?

La jeune femme fixa ses pieds, essayant de ne pas trembler

- Bonjour Nao-san

Nao fixa un instant la jeune femme _**Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?**_

- Nina c'est ça ?

La fille hocha la tête. Voyant que la situation ne se désamorcerait pas et ayant besoin de ses heures de sommeil, Nao décida de couper court à la discussion

- Tu me veux quoi ?

La jeune fille passa devant Nao, s'invitant dans son dortoir. Nao souffla légèrement _**Mais entre je t'en prie…**_

- Je voulais te parler de ta lettre

- Ma lettre ?

Nina ferma la porte sous le regard curieux de Nao _**Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?**_

- Tu n'as pas à nier. Il n'y a que nous ici…

Nao chercha à comprendre mais resta sans réponse. Tout en secouant la tête, elle poursuivit

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle

- Je vois le déni

- Hein ? _**Déni ? Je sais même pas pourquoi elle utilise ce mot**_

Nina tendit la lettre à Nao

'_Nina_

_Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé mais crois-moi j'aimerais le faire. J'essaie de me dire que je n'écris pas cette lettre et d'ailleurs je le nierais si tu me le demande…_

Nao fixa Nina ayant une légère rougeur

- J'accepte ton invitation

- Mon invitation

Nina fixa la lettre. Nao continua à lire

… _J'aimerais t'inviter boire un verre ou manger un truc mais je n'aurais jamais le cran de le faire…_

- Nina…

Nina se rapprocha de Nao et lui caressa délicatement la joue

- Tu n'as pas à nier. Personne ne sera au courant pour nous deux

- Nous deux ?

Instinctivement, Nao poursuivit sa lecture

… _Tout comme je n'aurais jamais le cran de te demander de sortir avec moi_

Nao rougit intensément et murmura

- C'est pas ce que tu crois

- Tu as changé… d'avis ?

Nina semblait triste et Nao ne savait pas quoi faire _**Merde ! Elle va pas se mettre à pleurer quand même….**_

- Je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre alors je n'ai pas changé d'avis vu que je ne le pensais pas

Nina fixa un instant Nao et murmura

- Je vois c'est encore l'un de tes paris stupides avec tes amis

- Je… _**Pari ? Amis ? Je pense qu'elle me confond avec une autre personne**_

- Non, je comprends. Comment une fille comme toi pourrait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ?

Nao resta bouche bée. Voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Nina, le cœur de Nao se serra douloureusement _**Merde ! Il se passe quoi là ? J'ai jamais ressenti ça… Pourquoi j'ai ma poitrine qui se serre comme ça et pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite…**_

Nao semblait chercher ses mots mais murmura

- Tu es une fille gentille et bien alors dis pas nimps _**Pourquoi je me sens obligée de la rassurer …**_

Nina allait s'en aller mais fût retenue par Nao _**Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?**_

- Nina soit pas triste s'te plaît _**Mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut me foutre qu'elle soit triste… C'est quoi ce bordel ?**_

Nina hocha la tête mais sentit toujours la main de Nao sur son bras. Elle s'avança comblant l'espace et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, surprenant au passage notre araignée sans cœur. Nina se retira.

- Attends ! _**Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre…. Qui a bien pu écrire cette fichue lettre… Chiot …. Putain Chiot t'a osé t'en prendre à Nina ! Mais pourquoi je la défends comme ça… Chiot t'aurais pas dû …**_

- Demain soir ça t'irais ?

- Pour ?

- Boire un verre

Nina hocha la tête et sortit avec un léger sourire

- Je t'aime bien Nao

Nao rougit intensément et attendit quelque instant pour se diriger en fulminant vers la chambre à Natsuki. Elle entra sans grande formalité, distinguant Natsuki entrelaçant Shizuru

- Ne faîtes pas quelque chose qui pourrais entraver ma vision chaste

Natsuki secoua la tête _**Chaste elle ? Et pis quoi encore ?**_

- Personne t'a demandé de rentrer _**D'ailleurs si tu pouvais t'en aller au lieu de bouffer mon temps avec Shizuru**_

Celle-ci balança le papier à Natsuki qui le rattrapa in extremis

- T'es allée trop loin là avec Nina _**Mais pourquoi j'reste bloquée là-dessus… Attends je l'ai invité boire une verre… Pourquoi je suis contente de savoir ça….**_

- Hein ? _**C'est qui ça Nina ?**_

- Fais pas comme-ci t'étais pas au courant

Natsuki lu rapidement la note et la tendit à Shizuru qui la prit délicatement _**Ara quelle belle écriture…**_

- C'est même pas mon écriture Spider _**Même si je sais à qui appartient cette écriture si fine**_

Nao réfléchit un instant puis claqua la porte _**Pis merde… J'me vengerais Chiot… Toi et ta stupide vipère …. Attendez que je trouve un truc pour bien vous faire chier… Faut que je trouve un bar sympa pour Nina… Raaaa pourquoi mon esprit **__**repart direct sur elle**_

- Ara Nao-san va avoir du plaisir avec Nina-chan

Natsuki posa un baiser sur la joue à Shizuru, ronronnant dans ses bras

- Shizuru tu es diabolique … Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux

Shizuru rit légèrement

- Mais je l'ai fait pour ma Natsuki

- Comment ça ?

- Ara si Nao-san est occupée avec Nina-chan, je pourrais avoir plus de temps et surtout plus de tranquillité avec ma Natsuki

Natsuki hocha la tête en murmurant

- Je ne pense pas que ça arrêtera Nao dans sa guerre de tranchée… _**Et moi j'ai encore pas mal d'idée Spider **_


	6. Fausse joie

Natsuki s'assit à proximité de Mai, dans la pelouse de l'Académie de Fuuka. On pouvait voir sur sa joue une légère marque. Mai décida de poser la question fatidique

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Natsuki toucha instinctivement sa joue, légèrement enflée, et murmura un « Shizuru » quasiment inaudible. Mai fut étonnée de la réponse mais n'osa pas en demander plus. Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence, Mai vit Shizuru passer droite comme un piquet en regardant Natsuki froidement. Natsuki quant à elle regardait la jeune femme puis souffla tristement. Mai émit timidement

- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ?

- Mais j'en sais rien c'est ça le problème !

- T'as bien dû faire un truc pour l'énerver vu sa réaction

Natsuki secoua la tête

- Non rien. Elle m'a giflé et demandé de sortir de sa chambre alors que l'on discutait tranquillement

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

Natsuki s'écrasa dans la pelouse et ferma les yeux se remémorant son début de matinée.

**Flash-Back**

_Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui dire ça même si je sais qu'elle est la seule..._

Natsuki cogna à la porte de Shizuru. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit relevant une Shizuru tout juste réveillée

- Nat…Natsuki, il est 6h du matin tout va bien ?

Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle inspira profondément et fit face à une Shizuru étonnée

- Ecoute, je dois te dire ou plutôt te demander quelque chose alors s'il te plaît pas de taquineries ni d'arrêts car je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force de le refaire si tu m'interromps. C'est assez délicat pour moi à dire et à assumer. D'accord ?

Shizuru acquiesça en attendant la suite. Natsuki reprit avec une légère rougeur

- Voilà ça fait maintenant 6 mois que l'on est ensemble et tous les jours je ne cesse de t'aimer davantage et désirer passer encore plus de temps avec toi. Je sais que tu es la personne sur qui je peux compter et peux même te confier ma vie. Je sais que tu prendras soin de moi et de tout ce qui compte à mes yeux même si pour toi c'est pas important. J'ai longtemps réfléchit tu sais et depuis deux semaines je pèse le pour et le contre mais je me rends compte que le pour est pleinement supérieur au contre alors je voudrais vraiment passer un cap en te confiant quelque chose que je ne confierais jamais à personne car je sais que seule toi en prendra grand soin.

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant et chercha dans sa poche. Elle y sortit une petite boîte sous le regard larmoyant de Shizuru qui se perdit dans ses pensées

_Ara Ma Natsuki me demande en mariage… même si notre couple est nouveau, je sais que mes sentiments ne changeront pas. Oh Ma Natsuki comme tu me rends heureuse de vouloir te lier à moi, jusqu'à la mort et même au-delà. Je ne savais pas que mon louveteau pourrait être aussi romantique et m'aimer autant. Je suis la femme la plus comblée de cette Académie, de ce pays et même du monde…. Ma Natsuki confie-moi ton cœur et sois sûre que j'en prendrais grand soin. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi et t'appartiens depuis plus de 2 ans Ma Natsuki et je ne regrette pas l'attente vu le résultat de celle-ci…_

- Alors tu veux bien ?

- Ara ?

- Tu m'écoutes pas Shizuru… Je te demandais si tu peux prendre soin de ma moto pendant que je serais à Tokyo la semaine prochaine. Tu n'as qu'à la démarrer tous les deux jours et laisser tourner un peu le moteur et l'éteindre. Je te montrerais comment faire tout à l'heure. Je t'ai mis les clés dans une petite boîte pour pas que tu les perdes. Shi… Shizuru tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu es aussi pâle d'un coup ?

Shizuru s'avança devant la boîte et remarqua un trousseau de clé. La colère ayant pris le dessus, Natsuki se prit une gifle ainsi que de multiples insultes, en dialecte de Kyoto, puis se retrouva à la porte, boîte et clé en mains

Tout en se redirigeant vers son dortoir Natsuki essaya de comprendre l'emportement de sa bien-aimée mais en vain…

**Fin du Flash-Back**

- Voilà ce qui s'est passé. T'y comprend quelque chose toi ? Sérieusement je la comprends pas parfois

Mai allait répliquer mais fut arrêtée par un rire

- TROOOOOP FOORT CHIOOOOT !

Natsuki se retourna et fit face à Nao, qui s'avança tout en essayant de se calmer

-T'as pas besoin de moi pour te foutre dans la merde. T'y arrive bien toute seule. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire mieux. Là le respect s'impose. La palme de la plus grosse connerie de l'année revient à …. Roulement de tambours… Chiot premier du nom ! AHAHAHAHAH

Nao s'éloigna sous le regard surpris de Natsuki

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait d'aussi stupide ?

Mai secoua la tête

- Tu sais Natsuki, arrivée au point où tu en es, la seule chose à faire c'est d'aller rapidement présenter tes excuses à Shizuru et trouver un excellent moyen de te faire pardonner. N'essaie pas de comprendre et fais ce que je te dis

Sur ce Mai se releva et marcha pendant 5 min puis éclata de rire. _Natsuki est le romantisme… J'aurais tué Tate s'il m'avait fait la moitié de ce que Natsuki a fait à Shizuru… Elle s'en sort bien avec une simple gifle_


End file.
